


Esme teaches Edward to Cook for Bella.

by DeadlyMinx



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyMinx/pseuds/DeadlyMinx
Summary: Edward wants to impress Bella, as he learns to cook human food for Bella.As Edward yearned for Bella, he couldn't wait to have a night with her.[ written in third person. Also English isn't my first language, there may be some grammar errors and punctuation. Any mistakes, please message me, so I can fix it, it will help with my writing. It's why I took up fanfiction in the first place. Thank you]





	

Edward decided to have a romantic night as he thought it would be best just for Bella and him to have some alone time. Edward needed Esme help of course to pull this off. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, as he scrolled through the screen and searched for her number, as He found her name, He pressed call, as the phone rang a few times. " Hey Esme, I need your help. No time to explain, meet me in the kitchen" Edward hung up the phone as He walked down the hall and headed downstairs to wait for Esme in the kitchen, by the time she arrived, He thought to himself now was the time to learn. He's always been a fast learner, and knew that maybe this could be easy for him.  
"I want you to teach me how to cook a human meal for Bella. She likes chicken." Esme smiled as she realize the love He have For Bella, and wanted to go an extra mile with her. " Of course, I help you Edward" Esme had some human food in the refrigerator in case any guest were to arrive as we had to pretend that's the food we ate as well. Good thing none of the food we stored in the freezer was not expired. She pulled out some chicken and put it in the sink letting it defrost, after it defrosted, she started to season the chicken, showing him the spices that belongs and what goes in the chicken. Edward watched her carefully, as she handed him the spice, and let him put the ingredient himself. " Not too much Edward" she says. " Okay." He smiled back to her, after the chicken was seasoned we got a pot and placed the meat inside of the oven, Esme explained to put it on 400 degrees and leaving it inside to cook for 45 minutes. " well that was easy, Now what else can we make with the chicken?  
"Esme smiled, as she grabbed some vegetables from the freezer as well, and run it under the water. She placed the vegetables in a bowl and put a little salt and pepper with a dash of olive oil. " I really hope she will enjoy this. " He smiled. " I'm sure she will." Esme says. " Now what else can go with Chicken and Vegetables?" Edward asked., he wanted tonight to be extra special. " Well, we can make some toast bread I'm sure she will love a healthy meal." Esme says. " Bread uh. Okay. I should have been more prepared for this meal" He said to Esme. " I'm sure with whatever you make she would love it. Esme smiled.  
The food was almost well done, and so Edward decided to set the table. He put the plates and napkins on the table, Esme suggested to put a nice table cloth to make the setting more romantic, as he grabbed one in the linen closet. He also grabbed two white candles, and place them on the table. Edward grabbed a few matches as he lit the candles, and dimmed the chandelier lights low. " Bella will be here soon"  
Edward went back into the kitchen, and spoke with Esme. " Everything is set. Thank you for helping me with tonight. I appreciate you have done." Esme smiled as she nodded her head and kissed Edward on the cheek. " Anything for you, I guess I'll be going now. Enjoy yourself tonight with Bella." Edward looked at Esme and smile. " Thank you I will." She then walked away and went up the stairs to be with Carlisle in the bedroom. Edward was so appreciative of Esme for helping him out tonight, the chicken dinged letting Edward know it was done, and at that moment there was a knock on the front door. " Bella". Edward smiled as he went to open the door, he saw the petite brunette, as she looked amazing in her evening laced black dress, she wore black heels, with a matching black purse. Her hair was down, and wore light makeup to brighten up her eyes. " You look beautiful." Edward says to her as she blushed her cheeks, and entered Edwards home. " Thank you Edward. " she leaned in to him and kissed him gently on his lips, as Edward kissed her back. " Please come in, as she walked in she seen the table setting, and knew how much hard work he had put in tonight just for her, he didn't need to do this but he did. " It's beautiful, I love it" Please come sit down." Edward says. He held her hand as they walked closer to the dining area, he held out the chair for her, as she sat down. " Dinner is just about done." Edward says. Bella smiled at him. " Dinner? You cook?" She was amazed. " Great. I'm starved". Edward left her alone briefly to grab the chicken out the oven, as he placed it on the stove. He cut up a few pieces as he grabbed a plate, and placed it on the plate for her, a few minutes later, he walked into the dining room and put the chicken on the table, he walked back in the kitchen to get the vegetables and toast bread and put it on the table as well. Bella eyes lit up, as she saw it was chicken. " My favorite, you remembered" Bella says. " of course I did" Edward respond back. Bella served herself the food, and put them on her plate, as Edward sat on the table watching her eat. It was at the moment he wished he could read her mind, to see what she thought of the meal he had prepared for her. So he just waited for her to say anything. Edward watched her chew the food, as she grabbed the glass of water next to her and took a sip. " It's excellent" she managed to say. Edward smiled. He wanted to be honest with her. " well, I had a little help" Bella picked up the fork again, as she cut the chicken and ate a little more, reaching for the toast bread mixing the chicken together. She was almost done with her food, as Edward noticed she couldn't eat another bite. " how are you feeling?" Edward asked. " I'm stuffed" Bella cleared her plate as Edward was happy she ate most of the food, however there was still more chicken in the kitchen, but thought she can eat it tomorrow too. Bella wiped her mouth with the napkin and drank a little more water. She sat back in her seat catching her breath.  
"Come." Edward rose from his seat as he got up, and held out his hand for Bella to take, she stood from the table and held Edward hand, as he guided her to sit on the coach. They both sat down as he held her face softly, and kissed her cheek. He leaned close pulling her back on to the couch, and kissed her on the lips passionately. Bella loved Edward and all she wanted to do was be with him. She kisses him back, as she wrapped her legs around his thighs. Edward grind his long length up against her body as he continued kissing her passionately, now roughly. Bella softly moaned as she waited a long time to feel his touch. She tossed him over so she can get on top of him as she ride up her black dress to her thighs, she began to rub on him as she was on top, ripped off the buttons from his shirt and kissed his chest. Edward was enjoying the pleasure and seeing her beauty. He placed his hands on her firm breast and rubbed gently on her nipples, he sat up as he kissed each nipple and sucked on them softly. Bella continue to moan as he tongue rotated on her nipples. She grind faster on top of Edward as she felt her pussy throbbing. Edward helped her tightly as he sucked her breast. He through her down on the cough as he rises up her dress, and went on the floor. He opened her legs, as his face went to her pussy, he started to kiss her lips feeling her moist on his tongue. He rotated his tongue licking her vagina. Bella moaned excitedly. " Mmm " Edward continue to taste her moist, he inserted his index and middle finger inside her as he twisted in and out of her, Bella squirmed as more of her juices escaped her lips. He tasted every drop of her scent/smell. " Bella give it to me" he yearned so much for her taste he wanted more. He began to rotate his fingers faster in and out of her. " Fuck, keep going." She tells him. She moaned louder. " I want it Bella." Edward licked her soft clit, and poked his tongue in and out of her walls. He gone deeper into her core as he fingered her deep inside. Bella moaned again loudly. " Fuck, baby, just like that" Edward realized that he may be getting close, he continue his motion as he went deeper inside her core, " Come on, Bella. I want it" he kept saying. " Give it to me" Bella grind her vagina as she was out of breath, she shaked as she felt she was about to climax. " I'm cumming baby" Edward placed his tongue in her core as he wanted to taste her sweet juice. He reached for her breast and squeeze her nibbles as he tasted her. Once she stopped shaking Edward knew she stopped cumming. " You taste so good, Bella." He kissed her lips once more as he removed his fingers from her core. Bella tried to sat up, out of breath, and sat on top of him as she kissed him roughly and passionately on the lips. " I love you Edward ". She says to him. " I love you too Bella.


End file.
